


Run Devil Run

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: Dance, Dance (We're Falling Apart to Half Time). [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drunk! Dipper, M/M, Mafia Boss! Bill, Sexy Dancing, Sort-of-gang-au-but-not-quiet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: "If he would have been a little bit more sober, he would probably be regretting this. But at the moment, Dipper Pines was, most likely, absolutely drunk and couldn't really care for the consequences of his actions."Or in which: Bill plays with Dipper, and Dipper wants to play him back.





	

If he was a little bit more sober, he would probably be regretting this. But at the moment, Dipper Pines was, most likely, absolutely drunk and couldn't really care for the consequences of his actions.

  
_He was going to get his payback, tonight._

  
Or that was what his dizzy mind whispered to him the moment he caught a glimpse of the blonde hair and elegant figure of his 'ex-boyfriend', William Cipher, one of the most important men inside of the underground business.

The brunette slugged the rest of his drink down, feeling the burn of the alcohol on his throat, before standing up and marching to the dancefloor section of the nightclub, where the blonde man and his crew got installed.  
  
 It was time.  
  
"Should we stop him?" Wendy wasn't able to hide the concern in her voice when she saw the way Dipper was marching towards the other man.

  
"Yeah, it wouldn't be nice if he makes a fool of himself" Pacifica agreed with a small frown. The two shared a look and then directed their gazes towards Mabel Pines, whom leaved her drink down with a sigh.

  
"It's going to be fine, girls, Dip knows what he is doing" she reassured with a smile, and personal commitment by how his brother was finally going to fight this battle.

  
"Are you sure about that? He's practically walking towards the asshole who toyed with him." the frown that formed on the face of the blonde girl deepened for the disinterest of the female twin "And that's inside one of the things you should stop a friend for doing."

  
"That rule isn't aplayable if the friend wants to get revenge" Mabel watched with interest the way the faces of the other two girls morphed into one surprise by the revelation.

  
"And how exactly is he going to do that?" the redhead was the one to ask, the answer she got was a sly grin and light point towards the brunette male.

"Just watch."

  
                                      ~*~  
     
He made sure to pass next to Bill on his way towards the DJ, assenting the movement of his hips and attracting a good amount of eyes over him, a quick look over his shoulder told him he got the attention of the person he wanted, good.

  
  
The blonde snickered for the ridiculous fight to of his men were having, after a while, he diverted his gaze to gave an analytical glance to the whole expanse of the club they crashed on that time, his attention was suddenly caught by the body that strolling with confidence, passed next to him. He felt like he choked with his margarita the moment he caught a glimpse of a well-known face, but that lean body clad inside leather couldn't be the same awkward hacker he 'dated' a few days ago, right?

  
The closer look he gave proved him wrong, and slowly his surprise turned into a deep sense of amusement, this wasn't the shy boy he knew and he wondered what caused the sudden change. Could it be Pine tree was trying to impress him? If the answer was yes, then, he was doing an excellent job, the way he moved down to show more of that fine ass was making wonders to caught his attention.  
  
For his part, the brunette made a simple sign to get the attention of the guy that was in charge of the music, once done, he made the request of the song he needed for his plan to succeed, the disc jockey gave him a confirmation sign and he thanked the acceptance of his petition. Retiring to one of the sides, ready to wait.

  
A few minutes went by and suddenly, the blaring of Kesha's _Run Devil Run_ got him to the center of the dance floor, slowly he relaxed his body and began to move with the music's beat, hands on his waist and rolling his hips, alternating between fast movements and light touches over his own body. Every new position he acquired talked about power and sensuality, getting people on the dance floor to open up and leave him room to move around, with lights over him and the heat of the moment he almost didn't perceive the searing look that a person in special was giving him, but the moment he did, he made sure to lock eyes with the blonde and did the most inviting movements he could.  
  
   Cipher watched with interest the every move of the kid, fire running around him like he was on flames, the turning and twisting showing a part of the kid he never expected to see when he accepted the bet about getting to enamour the loner Dipper Pines, it wasn't really difficult to get the kid to fall and when the moment came to turn him down, he even felt  some kind of remorse for his actions. Said remorse came back at full force now that he could see everything he let slip from his grasp, because now he knew Pine tree wasn't just incredible intelligent, but sexy-as-fuck, as well. The whole package.

Some time after their eyes met and the boy started to act like he was doing all of that just for him, he could tell that he was being tempted, and William Cipher has always been a man of sin.  
  
When the song came to his momentum, Dipper stopped his dancing to make a group of sensual steps to the blonde figure, stopping in front of the man, giving a shy glance in what he attempted was an ask for permission, the confident smirk on the lips of the blue-eyed male told him his actions were paying off, and in a quick moment he was over the blonde, cradling the other's lap while grinding slightly over it.

"Do you want me?" he asked in breathlessly way, continuing his ministrations and putting his arms around the neck of the taller man, the light gasp he got made him smile, he wanted a better answer though "No?" feigned disappointment "Maybe I should leave then..." a firm grip over his waist and low growl answered his statement.

 _His smile grew, he got Bill where he wanted him._  
  
The mafia boss gave a low and possessive growl at the prospect of letting the kid go, he was getting ready to tell the kid how the only way in which he would be leaving tonight, will be on his arms when suddenly a pair of lips were put against his own, he let a feral grumble and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. It was hot and sloppy, and tasted like sweet alcohol, building a big pressure inside of him when put together with the constant movement over his groin. Once the lack of air forced them to part, he was greeted with the sight of a blushing face and swollen lips. He made the expression of a wolf and was ready to just assault that mouth, (and the rest of the kid, really) again, when all of the sudden the sweetness of the alcohol, heat and pressure disappeared altogether from over him, with surprise he opened his eyes and found a vacant space where the body of the brunette used to be, confused he looked around and found the object of his desire walking away without looking back, confidences still transpiring out of him. He greeted his teeth in annoyance the moment he realized that the boy played him back,but in the end, he wasn't all that displeased about it.

On the background, the last notes of the song were blasting and Bill wanted to listen to them, and just run to reclaim his prize.  
  
  
  
  
  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, I know, but it was fun to write.  
> I may probably make a series to this AU of sorts, but there's nothing sure, eitherway, I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for reading.


End file.
